


Steins;Gate: Okabe's Wet Dream

by MagicSquare



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: Okabe goes to sleep one night and finds himself in a strange yet pleasurable dream.





	Steins;Gate: Okabe's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Steins;Gate and my first naughty fanfic that I'm posting here. Enjoy, I guess xD

"Alright Okarin. I'm heading home." said Daru. It had been the end of another succesful day in the Future Gadget Laboratory, and Daru and Kurisu were packing up to go home. "I have to say, today was actually pretty good." said Kurisu. Okabe was cleaning up and nodded. "I agree. We got a lot of work done. Good job, team! Especially you, Christina." he said. Kurisu glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Christina!" she shouted. Okabe wasn't paying attention though, still cleaning up. Maiyuri suddenly entered the room. "Do do dooo! We worked really hard today! Now everyone can go home and rest!" she said. Daru stretched and nodded. "She's right. I'm gonna go. See ya tomorrow, Okarin." said Daru as he left. Kurisu looked at the two. "I'm gonna head home, too. I'll see you two tomorrow." she said, walking out the door. Okabe smiled, then turned to Maiyuri. "Heading home, Maiyuri?" he asked. Maiyuri giggled. "Well, I was wondering if I could spend the night here. That way, we'll both be up bright and early tomorrow!" she said. Okabe thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. You'll have to sleep on the couch though." Maiyuri nodded. "Okay! I'll go get my jammies on then! Do do dooo!" she said as she went to the bathroom. Okabe chuckled. He always liked how childish Maiyuri was at times. He was glad they were friends.

Later, it was bedtime. Okabe came out of his room, in a T-Shirt and pajama pants. He saw Maiyuri on the couch, reading a book. "Are you heading to bed soon, Maiyuri?" he asked. Maiyuri nodded, closing the book. "Yeah. I'm really sleepy." she said, yawning. Okabe smiled. "Well, I hope you have a good night sleep." he said, turning out the light in the living room. Maiyuri smiled at him through the darkness. "Good night, Okarin~" she said, yawning again before snuggling into the couch. Okabe whispered a good night before heading to his room. He layed on the bed and sighed, relaxing. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

_Okabe looked around him, not knowing where he was. "Where...am I?" he wondered to himself. The setting around him seemed foggy to him, but it soon cleared up and he could now see where he was. He was standing in the water of a hotspring, steam coming up around him. Okabe looked down and blushed, seeing that he was completely naked. Well, it was a hotspring after all. He sighed. "Well...this doesn't look so bad." he said to himself. He sat down in the water and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable. It had only been a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice._

_"Okarin?!"_

_Okabe opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him, he saw Maiyuri, looking at him with what seemed to be a mix of surprise and anger. Okabe blushed deeply as he also realized something else. Maiyuri was completely naked. "M-Maiyuri?!" he shouted in surprise. Okabe quickly looked away. "Don't look away! Look at me! You better explain yourself!" she said. Okabe slowly looked at Maiyuri, standing up and taking in her naked form. "What...are you doing here...like this?" he asked. Maiyuri still looked angry. "I could ask you the same thing!" she said. Okabe rubbed the back of his neck. The obvious explantion was that Maiyuri had simply entered the wrong hotspring, thinking it was the girls one. He was just about to explain this to her when he heard another voice._

_"Okabe?!"_

_Okabe turned and to his horror, he saw Kirisu standing there, also naked. He looked between the two naked girls, absolutely shocked. While trying to figure out what was happening, it suddenly came to him. They didn't entered the wrong hotspring. HE did. Okabe looked down sheepishly, his face as red as a tomato. Kurisu scolded him. "What do you think you're doing, being in the girls hotspring?! I would expect this thing from Daru, but not you!" she said. Maiyuri nodded in agreement. Okabe was at a lost for words, keeping his head down. The two girls looked at eachother, then back at Okabe. Maiyuri spoke up. "Well...what are you waiting for?" Okabe finally looked back up and tilted his head. "What?" he asked._

_"Start masturbating!" the two said in unison._

_Okabe looked at the two in utter disbelief. "W...What...?" he asked weakly, wanting to make sure he heard them right. Kurisu spoke. "You heard us! You obviously came here to masturbate, so go on and do it!" she said. Okabe blinked, not knowing what to make of the situation. "B-But..." He tried to speak, but the girls interupted him. "Just do it!" they said together again._

_Okabe sighed in defeat and reached down, gripping his flacid cock. He rubbed it slowly, looking at the two girls. However, they weren't satisfied. Kurisu looked at Maiyuri. "Look at him. Barely knows how to masturbate." she said, shaking her head. Maiyuri nodded. "Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves." she said. Okabe couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girls both got on their knees and moved Okabe's hand away. "First, we need to get him hard." said Kurisu. Then, as if they were reading eachother's minds, they both put their breasts on either side of Okabe's cock, starting to move them. Okabe bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch and begin to harden. It was now starting to occur to him how big their breasts were....and how soft. Without thinking, Okabe let out a soft moan. Kurisu looked up at him. "He's enjoying it. He's such pervert." she said to Maiyuri. Maiyuri nodded and continued to move her breasts against Okabe's cock, as did Kurisu. It took all of his power not to thrust into their breasts. He was rock hard and wanted more._

_The girls stopped using their breasts and Okabe looked down at them, wondering what they were going to do, with a sense of intrigue and worry. Kurisu nodded at Maiyuri and she semmed to know what to do. She gripped Okabe's cock and started licking the side of it. Kurisu did the same with the other side. Okabe gasped and moaned again, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Maiyuri looked at him. "You're leaking. You better not cum yet." she said. She began to swirl her tongue around the tip and then suck on it. Okabe almost came right then and there, but he held on. Maiyuri took more of his cock in her mouth and Kurisu stroked the part of his shaft that wasn't being sucked. Okabe moaned loudly in pleasure, loving the pleasure he was recieving. He could feel his cock begin to stiffen up and he knew that he was close. Kurisu could also seem to tell this. "Keep going Maiyuri! He's about to cum!" she said. Maiyuri nodded and sucked harder and faster while Kurisu kept stroking. Okabe could feel it. He was going to release all over the two girls. He was just about to blow his load when he heard an echoey voice calling his name. He looked down. It wasn't the girls calling his name, but maybe it was..._

"Okarin! Okarin!"

Okabe's eyes shot open and he looked around quickly. He didn't see the waters of the hotspring. He only saw his room. He checked the time. It was 3 am. He looked up and saw Maiyuri standing next to his bed. "Okarin? Are you okay? I woke up to get a drink and heard you in your room making weird noises." said Maiyuri, concernedly. Okabe had to catch his breath before answering. "D-Don't worry about it. I was just having a strange dream." he said, even though strange didn't even begin to describe it. Maiyuri smiled a bit. "Okay. I was just checking." She looked at the bed and then blushed. "Okarin...did you...wet the bed?" Maiyuri asked, a bit embarrased. Okabe looked at her in confusion before looking down. There was a large wet spot on the covers. Nervously, he lifted the covers. His pajama pants were soaked on the crotch. His boxers also felt a bit wet. The dream must have really gotten to him. Okabe turned red in the face and looked at Maiyuri, who just smiled. "It's okay. Accidents happen. I can clean the sheets for you tomorrow." she said. Okabe sighed in relief. "Thank you, Maiyuri. I really appreciate that." he said, smiling tiredly. Maiyuri giggled and skipped out of the room. "Goodnight!" she called out. Now Okabe was alone in his room. He couldn't believe that he had that dream. It was strange but...it wasn't unpleasant. Okabe layed down and stuck his hand in his wet boxers. He closed his eyes, hoping to get another glimpse of that dream, this time, uninterrupted.


End file.
